The disclosure relates to a mountable afocal adaptor for a camera. Recording or wirelessly transmitting image data, for example image data from long-range optical monitoring equipment such as firearm scopes and spotting scopes, typically requires an expensive custom camera solution. Custom camera solutions can be difficult to maintain and can quickly become technologically obsolete with advancements in camera technology. Additionally, custom camera solutions can be inflexible as to mounting options, for example on common accessory rails used on apparatuses such as firearms, tripods, camera stands, and other things. Attempting to mount a custom camera solution to, for example an accessory rail, can also result in, among other things, camera orientation problems and size issues for an intended purpose.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.